readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Avengers with Ben's Adventure
Plot the story starts off at Spiderman's dimension at S.H.I.E.L.D where spiderman is seen clinging with a web beside the team"so Iron man said that he has something to show us"Spiderman says,"yup"Nova replies,"I wonder what is it?"Spiderman says,"we all wonder"White Tiger says,when Iron man walks in with Nick Fury"team glad to see you here"Nick Fury says,when Spiderman runs to Iron man who is seen pulling a covered thing...spiderman walks around it curiously,"what is the matter?!"Iron Man says,"I wonder what is that?!"Spiderman says,when Iron Man removes the cover,"ladies and gentle men meet....the time machine"Iron man says,"cooooooool it's shiny"Spiderman says while pressing a big red button,when suddenly a noise happens"you idiot what have you done?!"Nova shouts at Spiderman,"I think I pressed the button it was shiny"Spiderman says cheerfully,"you idiot"Nova shouts,"team I am commanding you to stop the device"Nick Fury says,when the team rushes to stop the device when suddenly they are absorbed into it,"wow it works"Iron Man says,"yes it works and I lost my team too"Nick Fury says,meanwhile....at Ben's dimension ben as Humungousaur is seen fighting a computrons group when he picks up one of them"where is your boss robot head?!"Humungousaur says,"I will not tell anything"the computron says when suddenly a rift opens in the air and the new avengers fall from it"where are we?!"Spiderman says,"I don't the hell no"Power Man says,when White Tiger and Nova point their finger to spiderman "it's all your fault","co'mon it was very shiny I couldn't stop myself"Spiderman says when Iron Fist notices Humungousaur smacking the computrons down"guys calm down and look over their"Iron Fist says,"what the heck is that terrible monster"Power Man says,"I don't the hell no"Nova says,when Spiderman runs to Humungousaur shouting "hey you monster let the poor robot go",Humungousaur looks at him"huh?!"he says,when Spiderman gives him a kick in the face causing Humungousaur to fall and releasing the computron which escapes through a dimensional rift,Humungousaur gets up"you....who are you?!"Humungousaur says angry while getting close to Spiderman,"I am your destroyer"Spiderman says while punching Humungousar in the face when Humungousaur picks him up and tosses him in a wall,when the Nova suddenly flies punching Humungousaur"no one hits my web head"Nova says ,White Tiger after him scratching Humungousaur when Power Man and Iron Fist give him a double punch causing Humungousaur to fall off,Humunhousaur turns to Swampfire ,"what another monster?!"Spiderman says,"I don't know where did you come from but I know that you are leaving"Swampfire says while shooting them with fire,the team jump"we have to deal with these monsters and find a way to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D"Power Man says,when Spiderman stands before Swampfire saying"you go find us a way to leave this is something I can handle"Spiderman says,"oh really?!then watch this"Swampfire says while slamming the symbol on the chest,Swampfire turns to Waybig ,Waybig bends over,"now handle this"Waybig says,"don't freak out guys....I fought bigger than you"Spiderman says,"oh really?!!"Waybig says,"spidey I think we should get outta here"Nova says,"Nova is right"White Tiger says,"just relax guys let the peace tocuh your hearts"Iron fist says,Waybig turns to Ultimate Waybig ,"well now you can freak out"Spiderman says when he starts to run with his friends when Ultimate Waybig starts to step after them"what are we gonna do now shitt head"Nova shouts at Spiderman,"I dunno just run for your life"Spiderman says,"of fantastic!"White Tiger says mocking,"I am not gonna run anymore I am facing him"Power Man says,while jumping to Ultimate Waybig and punches him"take this stupid creature"he shouts when Ultimate Waybig shoots him with cosmic ray,Power Man falls off,"Power Man!!!"White Tiger shouts then she attacks wrathfully"you are bad big monster"she shouts,when Ultimate Waybig kicks her off,Nova shouts"White Tiger"while flying and catching her when she faints,"what the hell the matter with you?! since we come here...what did we do to you?"Spiderman shouts,"you let the computron go and I was almost going to know who is after them"Ultimate Waybig says,"you mean that robot? you were killing him"Spiderman says,"guess what he is the bad guy"Ultimate Waybig says,when he looks at Spiderman's symbol"wait I know you you are the bugman"Ultimate Waybig says,when Power Man and Iron Fist start to laugh at him"it's spiderman"Spiderman says,when Ultimate Waybig turns back to ben,he runs to spiderman saying"what ever I am your biggest fan and I read all of your comics"Ben says,"my comics?you are a human?"Spiderman says,"yeah!! what did you think ??"Ben says,"how did you do that?? turning yo strange creatures"Spiderman says,Ben points to the Ultimatrix"this makes me...it is called the Ultimatrix"Ben says,"wow"Spiderman says,"look guys I am very sorry for that mess"Ben says when White Tiger back to her conscious "well except kicking me off I forgive you"White Tiger says,"well why did you try to kill that poor robot?"Power Man says,"he spilt my mr smoothie"Ben says,"that's all for spilling your juice?"Spiderman says,"dude it was blueberry flavor!!"Ben says,"what ever !! then where is the exit?"Spiderman says,"what exit?"Ben says,"the exit of this dimension every dimension has one"Spiderman says,"do you wanna get back to your home?!"Ben says,"yes pelase"Spiderman says,when Ben turns to Clockwork ,"back off"Clockwork says,then he opens a rift in time"now this is the exit and the way to your home"Clockwork says,"okay thanks buddy see ya around"Spiderman says,"cool"Clockwork says,then the new avengers walk through the rift and it shuts down,Clockwork turns back to ben,"well let's see where is that punk who spilt my smoothie"Ben says angry...............The End. Major Events *The new Avengers travel to Ben's Universe. Characters *Ben *Spiderman *Nova *Iron Fist *White Tiger *Power Man *Nick Fury *Iron Man (Tony Stark) Villains: *Computrons Aliens Used: *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Waybig *Ultimate Waybig *Clockwork Category:Pages Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Stories Category:Out Break